


Christmas Day

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: #Like Karkat XD, (Jokes we all know Karkat's a bby), Continued by request, Gen, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, adorabloodthirsty, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from 'Vantases give the best presents' and written because someone wanted to see the Vantas reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satiricScythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricScythe/gifts).



It was the 25th of December and the morning of Twelfth Perigee. Karkat Vantas and his ancestor, The Signless were already awake (wearing matching sets of red/grey pyjamas with fluffy slippers and dressing gowns) and downstairs in the living room to open their presents from their friends and one another.

The present-opening was a cosy affair, both candybloods taking their time and showing the other what they had been gifted. There was the odd comment or smile/laughter at a gift that particularly suited one of them or the person that had given it to them (such as a megaphone from Dave for Karkat with a note that read 'Because they can't quite hear you in another universe when you start ranting.' or Signless receiving a scalemate that resembled Neophyte Redglare's lusus, Pyralspite).

Gifts from quadrants involved a lot more teasing/blushing from one party or another. Signless became flustered when he received a silver locket from Dis, containing a heartfelt note but Karkat turned scarlet when he opened a notepad from Nepeta that she had turned into a picture book, describing everything from how she and Karkat had first met to when they finally became matesprites.

Karkat was still a bright shade of crimson when Signless spotted something.

"What's this? There's one more present under the tree." The older troll reached to retrieve it.  
"WHO'S IT FOR?" asked Karkat, recognising the wrapping paper and ribbon.  
"Let me see....oh. It's for me." Signless observed, reading the tag.  
"WHO'S IT FROM?" asked Karkat, inwardly fighting to stop himself smiling.  
"It doesn't say...only one way to find out what it is, though." Si decided, carefully removing the ribbon.

Karkat waited with breath held in anticipation. He'd waited for WEEKS to see his ancestor's reaction and now the moment had come.

Signless carefully took the large book out of the box. It immediately reminded him of the book his Disciple used to own, in which she had written every one of his sermons.

He opened the front cover and read the message there. Karkat watched as translucent red tears built in the other troll's eyes.

"Oh...Karkat..." murmured Signless, looking up at his descendant.  
"I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW...YOUR DREAM CAME TRUE EVEN BEFORE ME AND MY FUCKING IDIOT FRIENDS PLAYED THAT SHIT STORM OF A GAME. THE HEMOSPECTRUM NEVER FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND IMPACTED HOW WE FUCKING TREATED EACH OTHER. WELL, APART FROM MAYBE EQUIUS AND ERIDAN. BUT THEY'RE NOT FUCKING ASSHATS ANY-"

The smaller troll was cut off as his ancestor almost crushed him in a hug. Seriously, you wouldn't have thought the guy had this kind of rib-breaking strength in him.

"You and your friends are the best thing that ever happened to our home planet, Karkat. I watched over glimpses of your life as you grew up but...I never realised just how proud I would be to meet you and call you mine, my dearest descendant." Signless mumbled into Karkat's shoulder.  
"YOU'RE...YOU'RE PROUD OF ME?" whispered Karkat, scarcely daring to believe it.

He knew he was loved. He knew he was cared about. But he'd never imagined his existence would bring pride to another.

"More than you could ever know." smiled Signless, pulling away slightly but keeping his arms around Karkat, who just sat there in shock.

The older troll saw something enter the room behind Karkat, and smiled knowingly.  
"I don't believe I've given you /my/ present yet." mused Signless.  
"OH, SHIT, YOU REALLY DIDN'T HAVE TO." Karkat told him.  
"Oh, believe me. I think you'll want this present. Turn around." instructed Signless.  
Deeply confused, Karkat turned his head to see what Signless was talking about.

He stopped dead when he saw a white crab-like creature came scuttling up to him, pincers clicking. The small troll detached himself from his ancestor's embrace and got slowly to his feet.

"C...CRABDAD...?" he breathed in a tiny voice.  
The lusus clicked it's mandible and nodded.  
Karkat threw himself at Crabdad, wrapping his arms around the creature's neck in a grip that clearly said the troll was never letting go again.

"CRABDAD...CRABDAD HOW THE FUCK..." muttered Karkat into the Crabdad's white carapace "I WILL NOT FUCKING CRY...I WILL NOT FUCKING CRY JUST BECAUSE I THOUGHT I'D FUCKING LOST YOU FOREVER AND FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK...." sobbed the little troll, breaking down in the arms of his lusus.  
Crabdad clicked and chirped softly, comforting his wriggler like he had longed to do again for sweeps. The sound just made Karkat cry harder because it reminded him of when he was a grub and how much he had loved Crabdad and how that love had never ever faded no matter how painful the prospect of never seeing his precious lusus again was.

"Karkat? Oh gog, Karkat, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I-" began Signless, never having seen his descendant so emotional.  
"SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT THE FUCK NOW." Karkat sniffled "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU APOLOGISE FOR THIS? YOU'VE GIVEN ME THE BEST FUCKING TWELFTH PERIGEE PRESENT EVER. NO SHIT CAN TOP THIS. SO JUST FUCKING SHUT THE FUCK UP, OK?"   
"So...so you're happy?" Signless said carefully, still unsure.  
"IVE NEVER BEEN THIS FUCKING HAPPY IN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE. WINNING THE FUCKING GAME DOESN'T MEAN SHIT COMPARED TO THIS." replied Karkat.  
"I'm so relieved to hear that." Si smiled warmly "I thought I'd upset you."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT." Signless chuckled and when he looked down, he saw Karkat's arms wrapped around his waist. 

Karkat was hugging him voluntarily.  
It really must be Christmas.


End file.
